Manipulation
by KomuCross
Summary: "W-what did you..." Jin choked as he found it impossible to get back up. "Oh, I just made him into my personal doll. That's all!" Hazama's sick smile grew as he wrapped an arm around Ragna's shoulders. "He can't do SHIT without me saying a command. Pretty neat, huh?" (WARNING: implied smut/ incest)


"Brother! I love you!" Saya smiled that same innocent smile she always had as she beamed up at Ragna from her bed. "Love you too." Ragna smiled softly back as always. The never noticed me watching with those hateful eyes... They always forgot me...

They always forgot me...

* * *

Jin jerked awake, instantly sitting up. His breath hitched and kept a steady pant. Another nightmare. And he knew it wasn't true... It couldn't be.

"Major Kisaragi! There's been a report-"

"I told you not to disturb me..." He stood, pulling on his typical uniform issued by the NOL, and turned to the blonde standing in the doorway. She looked so similar to Saya... Those goddamn eyes...

"M-major... Here's the report." She meekly handed him the documents and bowed, leaving before any remarks could be made.

Jin glanced them over and sighed, grabbing Yukianesa from the bedside table as he left the room.

* * *

Ragna had heard about the activity brewing around Kagatsuchi. He new he'd have to deal with it. Again. And probably have to see Jin. Again.

He still never forgave Jin for what happened in their childhood, yet he couldn't bring himself to kill the brat. He was still his brother and he hoped that maybe, someday, Jin would come to his senses. "God damn it... Why the hell am I even worrying about this?!" He fumed, tugging on his collar before walking towards the ruins of the old Cauldron where he first encountered Nu, Hazama, and all the others who caused so many problems.

* * *

Hazama snickered softly, his ever-present smile growing as he watched the brother head towards the same destination. "Oh how perfect. This is just TOO damn EASY!" He laughed, fixing his hat before disappearing.

* * *

Jin walked around the ruins with a sigh. This place brought back horrible memories. "Why would there be any activity here?" He closed his eyes, leaning against a piece or rubble, letting his mind wander and his guard drop.

"What the hell are you doing here, Jin...?"

Jin snapped into stance at the sound of Ragna"s familiar voice, his eyes narrowing. "I could ask you the same, Brother."

"Don't screw around you brat. I'm not here for you. Not only that, but I don't have time to waste on your insane ass."

Jin was instantly in front of him, the swords clashing with a harsh steel ring.

"God fucking damnit, Jin! I said I don't have time!"

"But Brother! I have all the time in the WORLD for you!" Jin heard the strangled voice leave his lips. His body almost seemed to act on its own. He didn't come here to-

"Restriction 666 released! Blazblue activate!" Jin didn't even have a moment to move before ragna's Soul Edge slammed him into a pile of rubble. Jin slid down, gagging on the blood that suddenly pooled up in his mouth.

"B-Broth-" More blood sputtered from his lips as he tried to get up, receiving a blow to his stomach with Ragna's Grimiore arm.

"You sonuva bitch!" Ragna's eyes seemed wild, his voice laced with malice. "Stop! I didn't- augh!" Jin found himself face first on the ground, his body screaming in pain.

"Oh, how wonderful! This, THIS, is a true drama! Now, Rags, don't bother turning on me." Hazama smirked, stepping out from behind a broken pillar, clapping his hands in mock applause. "Restriction R.S.F." Ragna's body fell slack, eyes empty, sword falling to the ground.

"W-what did you..." Jin choked as he found it impossible to get back up.

"Oh, I just made him into my personal doll. That's all!" Hazama's sick smile grew as he wrapped an arm around Ragna's shoulders. "He can't do SHIT without me saying a command. Pretty neat, huh?"

Jin cried out as Hazama's foot landed square on his back with enough force to break bones. Hazama's laugh echoed through the ruins as he stepped back. "Rags, old buddy, old pal. How about you do a little something for me, and screw your brother. I want to see him collapse under his own pathetic mind! Hell, we all know that he isn't too far off from it anyway with all the times I possessed him! That's right! I was the one poisoning your mind, Major Kisaragi!" Hazama laughed again as Ragna dropped down near Jin, who has begun to struggle away.

"Brother... B-Brother d-don't! Agh!" Jin's face was slammed down aganst the ruins by Ragna's Grimiore arm, the other one painfully grabbing his hip. A twisted smile crept across Hazama's lips as he watched the scene.

"Oh what's the matter, Major Kisaragi? isn't this what you've always wanted?!" Hazama's laugh rang out again. Jin cried out softly, struggling to get away.

"S-stop it! God damn it, stop!" Jin felt tears leak out from his tightly closed eyes while his pleas went ignored. His fingers dug painfully against the stone, looking for any sort of grip to get away from the nightmare. He refused to accept this was real... It couldn't be real. It had to be some nightmare! He would wake up- "Ahhh!" Jin jerked hard against Ragna's grip as he felt the unpleasantness of his brother actually doing as Hazama said.

"Humiliation, pain, hatred, disgust. Oh, isn't this just eating you up inside, Major?! To be molested by your own brother! How pathetic! How disgusting!" Hazama laughed insanely. Jin fell numbly against the stone, tears running down his face. Hazama leaned over to Ragna's ear and whispered something as he neared his climax. Hazama's laugh faded away as he disappeared. Ragna climaxed and was still for a moment, his breathing ragged. He slowly came to his senses as if he were drugged. Before him lay Jin, a sobbing, bloody mess. And what Ragna had just woken up to was...

"O-oh god... Jin! It wasn't! I didn't! I'm so fucking sorry! It wasn't-" as Ragna reached out to touch his brother, Jin recoiled, a whimper escaping his lips, face buried against his own arms. "J-Jin..." His hand fell into his lap, hatred of what he had done to his brother welling up in his chest. Jin's uniform was in shreds. He was covered in cuts and bruises and was a mess of broken bones. But none of that compared to his broken sobs caused by none other than Ragna himself.

"W-why...?" Jin's voice struggled out as he looked at his brother.

Ragna stumbled for an answer, tears rimming his eyes, but nothing came. Jin repeated the question several times before falling to the floor unconscious. "I don't know... I'm so sorry..." Ragna slowly took off his coat and wrapped it around Jin's battered body, pulling him into his arms. "I never... I..." Ragna's voice dropped as he cradled Jin to his chest. Jin's tears had stopped and his breathing had calmed as he slept.

* * *

His wounds were freshly bandaged and blankets were draped gently over his small frame. As he came to, he found himself in a small cottage. His uniform was folded, resting on the floor with Yukianesa resting beside it. A small fire burned in the fireplace and the smell of food wasn't too far away. Jin's body screamed in protest the minute he tried to sit up, a wave of dizziness washing over him and a soft groan escaped his lips.

"Easy there, kid. I'd reckon it'd be best fer ya to just lay there a while. You took a pretty nasty beating." Jin weakly opened his eyes to look at the owner of the voice. Jubei sat near the fire, putting a kettle on.

"How did I... Where am I?"

"Well, you're at my place. You were so badly beat to hell, Ragna brought you here since Litchi's little clinic's too far away. 'Specially with the state you're in. Wouldn't 've lasted long enough with all the blood you were loosin."

"Where's Ragna..." Jin's voice was laced with a bit of fear and a hint of anger.

"Dunno what happened between the two of ya but he's restin in the other room. He wasn't lookin too good either. Had some pretty bad wounds himself. Though with the look he had in those eyes of his, I'm guessing they ain't all going to heal back up any time soon, if at all." Jubei knelt down by Jin, helping him sit up and handing him a cup.

"What is-"

"God kid, for being wounded, you sure are talkative." He smiled. "Ah well. It's an herbal medicine for yer pain. As for Ragna, let me handel 'im. Get yer rest, Jin." Jin had a lot more to ask but decided sleep sounded best. After downing the liquid, he lay back down and closed his eyes, drifting into a light sleep under Jubei's watchful eye.

* * *

Note: I DIDNT WRITE THIS. My Senpai wrote it, I'm just uploading it cos IT NEEDS TO BE READ. 


End file.
